


Δ harbour

by Kingmaker (smooshkin)



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Conversation, DXHR, Fatherly Advice, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shipping If You Squint, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/pseuds/Kingmaker
Summary: Hugh offers David some of his soundest advice on managing his ego just before S.I. reaches it's peak (and David probably needs it the most.) Vaguely before the events of DXHR.





	Δ harbour

**Author's Note:**

> man i love psychology. One of my fave things to do is listen to psych lectures and this one struck a chord with me and sounded like something Darrow would take to heart and pass on to his impulsive mecenatee. 
> 
> also I just gotta say, writing for DX has been helping me with my acting so much.

"It's been a while." Sarif began.

 

Darrow smiles lightly and his eyes flicker between them and Sarif knows he had a cheeky response planned once he finished that sip of his whiskey. He'd interrupt that before it came.

 

"A while-" Sarif reiterates with a raised brow, "Since you flew out yourself. It's nice." 

 

The wistful tone catches Darrow off-guard. He can tell. Elegant micro-expressions he'd grown to learn let the two of them speak often without words. A few beats of comfortable silence passed and Darrow sets the neatly geometric rocks glass aside for now. He had the same habit as David, he thinks, as he slows it's descent an inch from the table; So as to make the impact as silent as possible.

 

"And what's on your mind? David?" He appends his name thoughtfully. 

 

The two were seated (nearly in the dark) near the panoramic view of Detroit. David's penthouse. Easily lit by the city and company lights.

 

"You ever, uh...?" David uses his natural hand to make a vague gesture, rubbing his fingers together, while Hugh fixates on his eyes instead. "Jeez,' He sighs. Hugh thinks he understands.

"Are you, perhaps, thinking back on that little conference?"

"Well, yeah, I-" 

 

Hugh raises his chin in preparation to speak. David stops; And he listens.

"David." The tone immediately brought a smile to David's mouth and he looks down at the floor, feeling the heat in his ears from the memories of he and Hugh in the labs and the other had to tap him down when he became just a little *too* excitable. This was that tone.

 

"Remember... That we mustn't expect nor demand that everyone should understand the world from exactly your point of view."

 

Of course, it makes perfect sense. David understands it. Thinks he's integrated it. Hugh seems to read it in his face and tightens his lips.

 

"My dear. You're a man of particularly potent conviction." Darrow had a way of speaking so deliberately that confidence seemed to be inspired innately in those that listened, David thinks as the other continued.

"It's very difficult to interfere with a well-established program. You don't consider the ability others have to do you harm as you are of a strong will. You know where you are going."

 

David's eyes narrow and he focuses on a particular light in the cityscape. Another one lights in his head.

 

"Manly P. Hall." He only says. Darrow nods once in that elegant way he does and reaches for his glass. David is aware of himself when he mirrors him and does the same.

"Others are afraid of you, David, because they are afraid of you influencing them. It is not your influence. It is their weak resistance."

 

David's own brows raise when he realizes he'd furrowed them in his intention to hear. Hugh senses he might be trying to twist the information internally to absolve himself of responsibility. Hugh knows just how to get him out of his head.

 

"David." He tests. David looks at him quickly.

"Place others upon their honour and show them that you are also honourable. You will inspire security in their lives and earn their admiration."

 

This seems to have the intended effect. David looks away just as quickly with a nearly glazed intent upon the city. A sign to Hugh that he was integrating it in the moment.

David's expression softens entirely and by the time he turns back to Hugh, he's smiling lightly.

 

"You-..." And he stops. But Hugh knows what he wants to say and only nods once.

 

Normally this suffices between them, but David is resolved to say it this time.

 

"I'm so grateful. For you. I don't say it enough. Probably don't show it enough. I-"

"David. Hush."

"Yeah." David agrees with a word and looks down into his drink.

"You're a little bit of a perfectionist."

 

David makes a face now and this earns a genuine, but altogether dignified, laugh from Hugh. He continues.

 

"Not inherently problematic, my dear. Insofar as you are reconizing limitation. Be reasonable to yourself."

"And uh... Inspire security." David adds, mostly for himself. "What if I can't? What if they won't trust me even if I'm doin' the best I can?"

 

Darrow's brows knit into the slightest of frowns.

 

"Again. It is difficult to injure a man who knows what he's doing. Their weakness. Not your strength. Just remember to temper your desires, David. People will not expect to be placed upon integrity. When you do this to them-- and act in kind, you will inspire remarkable character in them."

"I wanna do that..." David says, almost sounding like a child; And Hugh smiles.

A few beats of comfortable silence.

"I know you will."


End file.
